<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lembranças dolorosas by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072292">Lembranças dolorosas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após anos da batalha contra Apolo, Seiya e Saori levam uma vida relativamente normal e feliz, mas Seiya tem sonhos, sonhos que podem ser presságios ou lembranças.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lembranças dolorosas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Podia sentir o que estava prestes a se passar. Shaka havia morrido, não poderiam perde-la também! Estavam arrastando uns aos outros, mas caminhando com todas as suas forças, aquele sonho com ela não parecia um bom sinal. O cavaleiro de Pegasu sentiu seu coração acelerado quase parar quando aconteceu e seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Era tarde demais!</p><p>– NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!! – Gritou para o nada.</p><p>Foi difícil para os outros três manterem Seiya em seu perfeito estado de controle, ele se sentia destruído. Nunca tivera nada em sua vida realmente. As coisas que tinha de mais importantes eram seus amigos, sua irmã, que ainda não encontrara, e a pessoa que mais amava agora estava morta. Os quatro cavaleiros correram tão velozes o quanto podiam até chegarem ao lugar, já abandonado. Encontraram apenas muito sangue no chão e um punhal dourado ensanguentado. Nem o corpo dela estava ali. Seiya se ajoelhou diante do punhal e chorou. Sua mais forte razão para viver parecia ter se dissolvido.</p><p>– Pra que estamos aqui? – Ele falava entre soluços – Somos os cavaleiros que protegem a Atena. Eu... Eu não pude... – murmurou de cabeça baixa, apoiando as mãos no chão – Eu não pude fazer nada para proteger a Saori!</p><p>Fitava o punhal e o sangue no chão, sua mente tentava enganá-lo. Parecia que a qualquer segundo ela ia aparecer ali dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. O cavaleiro sentiu dor, as lágrimas vieram em maior quantidade aos seus olhos e pode vê-las pingar no chão. Não queria acreditar que aquele sangue era dela, se perguntava se ela havia sofrido. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu também estavam mudos pela mesma dor de Seiya e apenas o observavam, embora soubessem que nenhum estava sofrendo mais que ele. Era evidente para qualquer um o quanto Seiya amava Saori desde que quase haviam morrido naquele abismo.</p><p>– Nada... – Seiya repetiu com a voz trêmula e segurou o punhal dourado.</p><p>– Seiya... – Shun abaixou-se ao lado do amigo quando seu choro se tornou compulsivo, tentando pensar em algo para dizer, mas as palavras não vinham em sua mente.</p><p>– Se... Nós... Tivéssemos mais tempo e mais força, talvez nós... – Shiryu tentava raciocinar.</p><p>– Já chega – Hyoga o cortou – Falar disso não vai nos ajudar em nada.</p><p>– Não pode ser... – Seiya conseguiu falar – Eu não consigo acreditar em como nós somos inúteis! Somos cavaleiros apenas de nome. Este... Este... – tentava falar olhando para o punhal ensanguentado, quase sem conseguir enxerga-lo por causa da água em seus olhos – Este punhal! – Levantou-se – Este punhal!! – Gritou, atirando o objeto longe.</p><p>Mas ao invés de desaparecer, o punhal colidiu com algo ou alguém.</p><p>– Por que estão chorando – disse uma voz sem muita emoção – Atena está morta, mas a verdadeira batalha ainda está para começar.</p><p>******</p><p>Seiya acordou assustado, erguendo-se de uma só vez. Estava suando, seu coração disparado e estava chorando. Tentava respirar entre os soluços e se recuperar. Fora apenas um sonho, mas o pior de toda a sua vida. Com a agitação acabou acordando Saori que dormia ao seu lado. Ela ergueu-se e arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado do marido, mas antes de descobrir o que houve, levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu ao berço ao lado dela. A menina de dois anos continuava dormindo tranquilamente. Saori olhou em volta, tudo estava em ordem. Voltou até Seiya e o puxou para um abraço, acariciando seus cabelos.</p><p>– Calma... Está tudo bem.</p><p>Ele a abraçou de volta, com força. A deusa não tinha ideia do que se passara enquanto dormia, mas lhe parecia que Seiya sonhara algo muito ruim e com ela.</p><p>– Aimi...</p><p>– Ela está bem, continua dormindo. Seiya, tente se acalmar, o que aconteceu? O que você viu?</p><p>– Saori... Eu não preciso viver aquilo de novo até nos meus sonhos... Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida.</p><p>– Está falando “daquele” dia?</p><p>Ele assentiu silenciosamente e ela entendeu de imediato. Não era um bom sinal. Fez o cavaleiro de Pegasu deitar-se novamente e deitou ao dele, o abraçando e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda corriam por seu rosto.</p><p>– Eu sabia... Que mesmo depois de lutarmos com Apolo eles não nos deixariam em paz – ele disse, agora mais calmo – Já faz tantos anos... O que podem querer agora?</p><p>– Eu não sei ainda, mas tenho certeza que se algo estivesse acontecendo eu já saberia. Seu sonho pode ser um aviso, ou pode ser uma lembrança ruim. Você me diz que vez ou outra sonha com essas coisas passadas.</p><p>– Eu sei, mas... Esse sonho foi longe demais. É algo que eu não quero lembrar, muito menos sonhar.</p><p>Ela refletiu por um tempo. Não era a primeira vez que estavam naquela situação, pouco depois que Apolo os enviara de volta e os dois decidiram continuar vivendo juntos na casa onde ela cuidara de Seiya por tantos anos, não eram tão raras as vezes em que ela ainda acordava assustada sonhando com o momento em que ele havia se atirado na frente da espada de Hades ou com alguma coisa que acontecera quando estava lutando para salvá-lo em três dias.</p><p>Os anos correram sem nada mais acontecer, os dois casaram-se e tinham agora uma filha. Ela era linda! Tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis de Saori, mas seu cabelo era castanho como o de Seiya. Aimi era uma criança gentil e amorosa como a mãe, mas também teimosa e impulsiva como o pai de vez em quando. Era o maior tesouro dos dois, e se houvesse uma nova ameaça tudo agora seria muito mais difícil.</p><p>– Seiya, tenha certeza de que se houvessem inimigos por perto nós já estaríamos lutando. Estamos perto do Santuário, e eu saberia sem ver nada lá fora se houvesse algo errado. Por hora está tudo bem. Você precisa descansar, aqueles sonhos não virão de novo.</p><p>Ele a abraçou forte, tentando encontrar segurança também para si mesmo, e fechou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não dormiria tão facilmente de novo. Saori tinha as mãos pousadas em seu peito e as movia suavemente, tentando confortá-lo. Sentiu o calor do cosmo dela envolvê-lo, ela sempre conseguia tranquiliza-lo daquele jeito. Seiya acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço, e Saori o velou por um tempo enquanto fazia suas orações, e logo adormeceu também, rezando para que aquilo não passasse de uma lembrança.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa one-shot foi uma ideia inicial que continua na fanfic "O amor de Atena". Eu deveria ter postado antes dela, mas acabei me atrapalhando com as datas, e só lembrei agora.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>